ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Beast Movie/Teen Titans Go! To The Big Blue House
Beast Movie/Teen Titans Go! To The Big Blue House is the second episode in the first season of Weirdly Funny. Synopsis Sketches (in order of appearence) WFBC News: It's Okay to Record on TV Shrek, Felonius Gru, E.B., and Max gives us news on how it's okay to record something on TV and not okay to record something at the movies. Beast Movie After finding out her father was in a mysterious castle, Belle makes love with... Barry B. Benson? How To Get Rid Of A Fly In 6 Ways A comedic take on how you can get rid of a fly. Mr. Incredible Thumbwars with Shrek In this week's edition of Mr. Incredible Thumbwars with _______, We will see who's the strongest man to win the thumbwar. Where In The World Is Megamind?: Church Can you find Megamind in church? Grinch at Hanukkah We all know how Grinch stole Christmas, but what if he stole Hanukkah instead of Christmas? Cat vs. Mouse: Robots Cat and Mouse build robots and starts a big battle in front of the pets at the pet store. Cooking with Monsieur Terrible: Burger Platter Monsieur Terrible tries making a burger platter. The result? It's bad. Tortoise vs. Hare vs. Chicken vs. Egg 3 animals and one egg start an ultimate battle on who won first. Teen Titans Go! To The Big Blue House The Teen Titans visits (and usually messes up) Bear's big blue house. Cast WFBC News: It's Okay to Record on TV * Michael Gough - Shrek * Corey Burton - Felonius Gru * Rob Paulsen - E.B. * Jeff Bennett - Max * Carl Miller - Security Beast Movie * Julie Nathanson - Belle * Rob Paulsen - Barry B. Benson, Lumiere, Lefou * Tom Kane - Cogsworth, Narrator * Russi Taylor - Mrs. Potts * Tara Strong - Chip * Dexter Miller - Maurice * Carl Miller - Gaston * Rob Lowe - Adam Flayman How To Get Rid Of A Fly In 6 Ways * Tom Kane - Narrator Mr. Incredible Thumbwars with Shrek * Tom Kane - Mr. Incredible * Michael Gough - Shrek Where In The World Is Megamind?: Church * Dexter Miller - Narrator * Jeff Bennett - Megamind Grinch at Hanukkah * Corey Burton - Grinch * Dexter Miller - Hanukkah Celebrator #1, Hanukkah Celebrator #2, Hanukkah Celebrator #3 Cat vs. Mouse: Robots * Frank Welker - Cat, Various Pet Store Animals * Dee Bradley Baker - Mouse, Various Pet Store Animals Cooking with Monsieur Terrible: Burger Platter * Rob Paulsen - Monsieur Terrible * Dexter Miller - Director Tortoise vs. Hare vs. Chicken vs. Egg * Tom Kenny - Tortoise * Rob Paulsen - Hare * Jessica DiCicco - Chicken * Tara Strong - Baby Chick Teen Titans Go! To The Big Blue House * Scott Menville - Robin * Greg Cipes - Beast Boy * Khary Payton - Cyborg * Tara Strong - Raven * Hynden Walch - Starfire * Rob Lowe - Bear * Russi Taylor - Tutter, Treelo * Collin Dean - Ojo * Rob Paulsen - Pip * Corey Burton - Pop Additional Voices * Rodger Bumpass * Cathy Cavadini * Kath Soucie * Jennifer Hale * Yuri Lowenthal * Eric Bauza * Debi Mae West * Jim Cummings Transcript Beast Movie/Teen Titans Go! To The Big Blue House/Transcript Trivia * TBA Category:Episodes